Could Anything Else Weird Happen?
by Acire Shields
Summary: It's just a normal day for Lily Starr but that all changes when she is pulled into a world with meisters and weapons. Rated T for language.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN SOUL EATER OR THE CHARACTERS OF SOUL EATER. I ONLY OWN MY OC ACIRE SHIELDS!**

THAT STRANGE DAY

"What the hell is going on with me?" I walk around the desert that I suddenly appeared in.

Ok so let me back up, I didn't originally start out in the middle of the desert. My name is Lily Starr and I live in Huntington Beach, California. I have waist length straight brown hair and piercing blue eyes. I am 17 and 6 foot and still growing. I was driving down the highway on my way to school and suddenly I was driving through the desert. So I stopped my truck and got out to look around. I walked a couple of miles and then I turn around and walk back to my truck. I get back in and start the truck and hit the gas, hard. I drive for a couple of miles and I see a dot in the distance and floor the truck to get closer to the dot, which now appeared to be a city. I reached the city's entrance and slowed down to a stop. I then slowly drove into the city and arrive at what appeared to be a school of some sort. I got out of the car, walking up the multiple steps. I got to the top and saw something in the distance and waited. I felt someone push me in front of the truck and I turn to see a boy about my age, staring straight at the approaching figure. He seemed a bit taller than me, probably 6'2''. He has brown spiky hair and piercing green eyes.

"Who are you and what's that thing coming at us?" He looks at me out of the corner of his eye, still watching the approaching figure.

"Names Matteo Ares. I'm a miester here at the DWMA." I look at him weird.

"DWMA? What exactly is this place for?" I see the figure approaching faster.

"Um. Right. The DWMA is a school where we train to fight against demons and kishin." I nod and the figure comes into my sight.

The figure is a blue haired boy holding an old Japanese sword running toward us.

"What is he doing?" Matteo moved away from me without me knowing and now he is twenty feet away from me.

"What are you doing?" I give him a weird look and he smiles.

"Nothing. However, he is testing you to see how strong you are." I give him a look and the blue haired kid tries to cut me with his Japanese katana.

"Whoa!" I jump out of the way and do a backhand spring.

"Come on. Fight me." The blue haired boy taunted.

"Why should I?" He tries to swipe at me again and he almost touches me but I jump out of the way.

"Careful Black Star. You don't want to kill her, just test her." I blink as the voice comes from the katana.

Black Star, as I found out, kept swiping at me continuously but I kept jumping out of the way. I tripped and Black star opened a gash on my leg.

"HAHA! Apparently she's not as strong as I thought!" I glare at him and then I hear someone yelling at me.

"Move under the spike!" A kid with spiky black hair and red eyes yells at me. I nod and stand under the red spike on the academy roof. The kid jumps down and lands next to me.

"Ready?" I look at him and shy away from Black star's swipe.

"Ready for what?" He laughs and holds out his hands.

I grab them and the moment our hands meet a bright light encircles us.

"What the-!" Black star says shielding his eyes.

Death walks out and sees the light. "Oh my".

The entire academy walks out to the front of the school standing around behind the Reaper. The teachers are among them and Sid calls some students forward.

"Crona, Maka, Soul, Kid, Patti and Liz, please come up here." The following students walk to the front and are amazed.

"I've never seen anything like that before." Spirit says, amazed.

Death chuckles and smiles, turning towards the students.

"I've only seen it once but now twice. Maka when your father and mother connected this was the affect. It was because your mother was so strong". Death tells everyone, informingly.

"So this girl is powerful?" Maka asks, Soul nodding to answer her question.

"It seems so. Her soul wavelength is very strong." Death says answering Maka's question.

The light slowly retreats and it reveals myself standing there holding a medieval sword.

"What on earth?" I whisper to myself.

The black hair kid appears on the blade of the sword and I almost drop it.

"Careful. Sorry by the way, the names Baldravine".

I nod and another boy, with spiky blond hair and piercing brown eyes, grabs my hand and turns into a medieval sword as well.

"Names Derek. We're now your weapons". The blond hair boy explains.

Death claps his hands together. "It seems we have a new student and a strong miester at that."


End file.
